Van and Brock's Snack Time
by TalaDentro
Summary: Van goes looking for Brock and finds something he didn't expect. Van/Brock slash! MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY - RATED M FOR A REASON. Don't like-don't read!


**A/N: So I was bored and wandering around fanfiction, desperate for something to read when I came across the Reba section and found only ONE male slash story in the entire category! This must change! I declared. So here I am - changing it. As for the timeline, after Brock and BJ buy the house near Reba, not going to get any more specific than that. Van/Brock - enjoy. :)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own.**

**Warnings: Slash, lemon, OOC, RATED M for MATURE AUDIENCES ONLY. Do NOT ignore rating! For those of you who still don't get it - Van and Brock have SEX in this story. You've been warned!**

**Beta: FirstLaugh-LastTears**

* * *

"Mr. H I'm coming in!" Van called as he opened the door to his father-in-law's house. When he got no response he walked into the kitchen. He glanced around and went on a hunt for muchies.

"I'm looking through your cabinets." He called out again. Still no response. Odd, he could've sworn he'd seen Mr. H's car in the driveway. He'd come over to talk to him about Cheyenne and all her crazy. _Oh well_, he shrugged, _can always do it later, it's not like she'll suddenly stop being crazy._

He pulled out a bunch of sandwich stuff and started making what he'd lovingly named "The Van". Ham, turkey, chicken, roast beef, mayonnaise and horse raddish sauce. Only, they didn't have roast beef or ham so it would have to be a "Sort of Van". Just as he was slathering on the horse raddish he heard a loud moan coming from the back of the house.

He jerked his head toward the sound. _Oh no, what if Mr. H slipped in the shower and broke his hip or something?_ It was possible; he saw it all the time on those Life Alert commercials. _Or maybe it was like that urban legend where someone broke in and cut out Mr H's kidney and left him helpless in a tub full of ice!_

He rushed into the living room and up the stairs. Another moan came from the main bedroom. He ran to the door and jerked it open. He came to an abrupt halt, stunned beyond words at the sight that greeted him.

Mr. H was at the computer at the opposite end of the room, his back to Van. He had on a set of headphones that were plugged into the tower and on the computer screen itself was gay porn. Or, more specifically, an eight-man orgy.

Van felt his eyes roll up into his head and knew no more.

* * *

Brock was enjoying his usual afternoon "snack" as he liked to call it, when he was startled out of his porn induced haze by a large crashing noise behind him. He let go of his dick, jerked his headphones off and whirled around in his spinny chair.

"Van?" _Oh god, he saw me! I can't kill him, Cheyenne would hurt me. Not to mention the lecture Reba would give me, and Barbara Jean would have a major freak out and probably throw her beanie baby collection at me_. One or two wasn't a big deal, but the hundredth bruised.

"Um, Van?" He asked quietly, kneeling down beside his son-in-law and delivering a soft poke to his ribs.

Crap, what did he do now? He couldn't carry him downstairs, not without throwing out his back and giving Van a concussion. The chance that the boy would get amnesia was too slim for him to risk the attempt. And putting him on the bed would probably just freak him out more. _Maybe I could convince him he tripped? Yeah, Van's dumb…ought to buy that. And the porn? What porn? You must've been dreaming. Yeah, yeah that'll work. No flaws with that plan_.

* * *

There were several major flaws with the plan. First, he'd forgotten to put his pants back on. Second, he hadn't turned the porn off.

Van had woken up to see Mr. H's still erect cock staring him right in the face. With the moans, groans, and skin slapping against skin sounds providing ambiance. He almost passed out again. "Mr. H...what's going on?"

"You're just dreaming Van, it's no big deal." Brock mumbled a bit nervously.

"Dreaming? Wait...does that mean I'm gay?"

Brock's eyes lit up a bit, maybe he could have some fun with this after all. Van believed him. And if he thought it was just a dream, he wouldn't be very likely to mention it to anyone else. And if he found out the truth, Brock gave a mental shrug, he would still be unlikely to talk about it. Especially if he made this mutually...beneficial.

"No Van, it just means you're curious. I'm here to show you what it could be like."

"Why you? No offense Mr. H but you're like...old."

"I'm not that old Van."

"Yes you are. You're like that Ken doll's grandpa or something!"

Brock took a few deep breaths, trying to keep from shouting. "Look Van, I'm just your dream. How am I supposed to know why you chose me? My whole purpose is what you created me for: to show you the joys of gay sex."

"I created you?" Van got a slightly maniacal look in his eyes. "Cool. I'm like that Frankenstein dude! Except, ya know, hot."

"Yes well, shall we get on with it?"

"Um...sure."

Brock knelt over Van, bracing himself on the carpet with his hands and knees. Van went up on his elbows, getting closer to the older man. If this was a dream, he figured he may as well try it out and enjoy himself. Brock pressed his lips to his son-in-laws, sliding his tongue against the soft bottom lip, requesting entrance which was hesitantly granted. _Man Mr. H can kiss!_ Van laughed in his head, _I wonder if the one I created is a better kisser than the real one? Too bad Barbara Jean isn't here to compare. _

As Van got more into it, the kiss grew more heated, more passionate, more desperate. Neither man had been getting very much boom-chica-boom-boom, otherwise known as sex, from their respective partners and were desperate for an orgasm not solo hand obtained.

The kiss turned a bit more violent, a flash or two of teeth and a bit of blood dribbled down chins. They tore at each other's clothes, caressing every bit of flesh that came into view. When Van's impressive hard-on was finally revealed Brock dropped his hips. The two men gave a deep groan as their erections rubbed against each other. Van grabbed Brock behind the neck and tugged him down so they were laying flush against each other. Brock humped slowly against the body beneath him while Van thrust up; both trying to increase the stimulus.

Brock pulled away from Van's luscious lips long enough to ask, "Top or bottom?"

"What?" Van panted out.

"Your dream, you get to choose. This time, anyway."

"Top."

Brock snorted, figured. He rolled over onto his back, pulling Van with him. He spread his legs, letting the younger man settle between them. Van grabbed his father-in-law's cock, pumping it gently. He leaned over slowly and wrapped his lips around the head and gave a harsh suck. Brock hissed and thrust hard into his hand.

Van, not used to handling another man's junk, merely gave a few nervous licks before quickly moving on to prepare the older man for what was to come. "Lube?" He asked, still sounding very out of breath.

Brock twisted slightly, reaching under the bed. He pulled out a bottle of vanilla scented warming lube and gave it to Van. He spread his legs a little wider to give his son-in-law more access. Van gulped, opened the bottle and spread a generous amount on his fingers. He pressed one to Brock's entrance and slid it in carefully.

Brock groaned and pressed closer. Oh that felt good. He was too afraid to keep a dildo in the house for fear Barbara Jean would find it, and he could only get so deep with his own fingers. Van twisted the finger around and wiggled it. Brock quivered with pleasure, his breath coming sharper. Van smirked; man, woman, it didn't matter he was still a stud. He added a second finger and pushed slightly deeper into the man pressing against a small bundle of nerves. Brock nearly screamed, his brains turning to mush.

"Van fuck me!"

He didn't have to be told twice. Quick as a flash Van removed his fingers, spread lube over his eager flesh and pressed the wide head against the older man's quivering flesh. He was too aroused to go slow. He slammed into Brock, burying himself to the hilt, drawing a harsh gasp from the man. After only a few moments of adjustment he pulled out almost all the way and thrust back in. He grabbed Brock's legs and put them on his shoulders so he could go deeper.

Brock dug his fingers into the boy's back and thrust back against him. Van swooped down kissed Brock fiercely, their movements speeding up. They humped against each other hard and fast. With a low shout Brock came, his seed spilling out over his stomach and Van's. His entrance tightened, squeezing hard on Van's cock. He gave a few last thrusts and followed his father-in-law into ecstasy; collapsing, completely spent, against the man's chest. He fell asleep soon after.

* * *

"Van? Van honey, are you okay?"

Van blinked and opened his eyes. He shrieked. "B-b-barbara Jean, w-what are you doing here?"

Barbara Jean looked around as if verifying something and said, "Well, sweetie, I think I live here. Although, it wouldn't be the first time I went into the wrong house. That was what I was arrested for...the first time. Anyway, you're on my bedroom floor. Did you trip and hit your head again?"

Van looked around wildly, sure enough he was in Mr. H and Barbara Jean's bedroom, just like he'd been in the dream. He looked down at himself only to find that he was clean and still dressed.

He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "I guess I must've. I think I came up here looking for Mr. H."

"Brock? But he's been at work all day sweetie."

So it really had been all a dream? Woah...

"Well, I guess I better be heading home then."

"Alright sweetie," Barbara Jean said softly. "Be careful you don't hit your head again on the way downstairs. My uncle got hit in the head three times in the same day and ran off to marry a turtle."

"Um...okay. I'll be careful." He waved and jogged down the stairs and out the door.

Mr. H pulled into the driveway just as he went outside. "Hey Mr. H!"

Brock parked his car and jumped out. "Hey Van." His voice seemed a little shaky, like he was nervous about something.

"Came over to see you, but it can wait."

Brock couldn't help but smirk a little. "Alright Van, come over...anytime."

Van's eyes widened and he bolted. Brock smiled and shook his head. Maybe it wouldn't be an isolated incident after all...

The End.

**A/N: I know ending sucks but ugh! this story gave me so many problems! It took me forever to get them to have sex. *pouts* Stupid characters not bowing to my will! First Reba fic so please, review!**


End file.
